In addition to visual and aural modes of communicating information, an electronic device can also be configured to communicate information in a haptic (or tactile) manner: causing a user to receive the information through a sense of touch. Haptic technology, included in an electronic device, can be used to communicate information for a variety of reasons. Such reasons can include providing a feedback signal to a user in response to a receipt of an input signal caused by the user. Such a feedback signal can provide the user with confirmation that the input signal was received. Such a feedback signal often can be in a form of a vibration (or a pattern of vibrations) of a housing of the electronic device. Various haptic technologies can be used to produce such vibrations. Such haptic technologies can include, for example, piezoelectric actuators, eccentric rotating mass actuators, and linear resonant actuators.